


Advice

by NobodyOfficial



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Advice, Body Positivity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOfficial/pseuds/NobodyOfficial
Summary: Connor wants Arnold to gossip about his best friend.-Idk what that title is, basically arnold gives connor some advice and they're cute friends. Very short, for tumblr.





	Advice

Arnold barely even noticed the couch shift as Connor sat down beside him. It was dark outside and the other elders had already retreated to their rooms, Arnold deduced that he was probably in trouble. He untucked his legs from beneath him and said, "Sorry Connor, guess I should go to bed."

"Oh! No!" Connor grabbed his arm to stop him. "No Elder, um, Ar-Arnold. I just wanted to ask you something, if that's ok."

The sounds of the African night were soft and distant so Arnold lowered his voice. It still came out at an unreasonable decibel. "Fine, fine, I ate one of Chris' poptarts, but only one."

"Wha-" Connor shook his head. "No, no. But I wouldn't tell Chris that." Arnold nodded gravely. Nothing good could come from depriving Chris of sugary pastries. "I just wanted to ask... it's awkward." He flushed, his face tomato red with the combination of blushing and sunburn.

Arnold shrugged. "You can ask me anything, you know I have no shame." Despite his relatively little life experience Arnold was still the person everyone came to for advice, especially awkward advice they couldn't receive anywhere else. Arnold got most of his advice from Mafala, who he considered an expert on everything, so he thought himself qualified.

"Fine, ok." Connor looked sweaty and uncomfortable. But then again they were in Uganda; he always looked sweaty and uncomfortable. "Do you think Kevin, um, Kevin..." He looked down at the floor and garbled, "Does Kevin think I'm hot?"

Arnold was mildly surprised. All Kevin did was talk about how much he loved Connor, almost as much as Arnold talked about Nabulungi. "Absolutely. I mean, I know he's ace but he thinks your face is, like, really really good. That's not exactly what he said, but it was something like that."

Connor drew his lips into a tight line and squirmed. "But, umm, I don't know. I'm not?"

Even drained of his usual confidence Connor exuded a sort of authoritative charm. That coupled with his boy-next-door good looks made Connor undeniably attractive. "What are you talking about?" Arnold exclaimed.

"It's just, Kevin is like the hottest dude ever. Ever!" Arnold nodded in solemn agreement. "He's all tan and lean but somehow muscular and chiselled and his hair is so perfect and uhhh." Connor allowed his usual posture to slip and hunched forward elbows resting on his knees. "I'm just sunburnt and soft and... ginger."

"Dude, I'm offended-" Arnold started, until he saw the look of horror on Connor's face and corrected himself. "That's a hyperbole, don't freak out! There's nothing wrong with being any of those things. Honestly, Kevin's pretty sunburnt himself." Arnold felt a slight streak of superiority at the fact that while all the other elders slowly began to emulate lobsters he became tanned as if on vacation. "And being soft is just epic." Only Arnold still used the word epic. "I'm really soft and I'm incredibly hot. I mean, I must be if Naba's my girlfriend, she's the best. Her hair looks so soft in the moonlight-"

"Uh, Arnold," Connor interrupted tentatively.

"Oh right! Sorry. Muscle's overrated, I can life I whole cart with just my chub." Connor didn't look like he could lift a whole anything, so Arnold moved on quickly. "And ginger hair is good. You're like... a rare Pokemon or something, it's cool." He shrugged and trailed off, unsure of what else to say. With strict parents and few friends Arnold easily adapted to comforting himself and solving his own problems, but other people's were a different matter.

"Thanks Arnold," Connor said softly. "You're pretty cool too." He sat up straight and smoothed his tie. "Now go to bed Elder, it's well past curfew."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Arnold eyed Chris' poptart supply. He wouldn't miss one more. "Just one thing I gotta get first..."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr's everyonewholovesmehasdied and it's mostly BoM if you wanna check it out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
